


Backing Out, Going Out

by orphan_account



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, for white day, it is so short I can't believe, ryeonseung if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wooseok, after three years of waiting, is finally attempting to confess to Hangyul on White Day. In a turn of events, Wooseok's plans are thrown out the window, and he starts to think he shouldn't follow through with his plans.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Backing Out, Going Out

Wooseok looks in the mirror, peering at his tie. The navy looks decent with his plain white button-up, but the tie itself looks like a mess. It’s asymmetrical, and he even forgot the dimple. It looks terrible.

_ It makes a power statement. _ Does it? The Internet is probably wrong, he decides. And Hangyul wouldn’t care or mind. Hangyul’s dancing itself is a power statement.

He unties the Windsor knot and throws the tie onto the bed, grabbing his wallet and keys as he rushes out and shuts the door to his apartment behind him.

It’s not long after he gets on the road when Hangyul calls him. He accepts and presses the bluetooth earpiece tighter so it doesn’t fall off during the call. Hopefully. From the other end, he hears rustling, which he assumes to be Hangyul changing his clothes.

“Hyung.” The voice is muffled and husky, but nonetheless one that makes him melt upon hearing. He replies in a hum, and Hangyul asks, “Do you really not have any other plans today?”

“No. Why would you think so?”

“Just wondering.”

“Do you want me to pick you up? I’m on the way already.”  _ Please say yes, please say yes _ .

“I’m fine. It’s a two minute walk.” Wooseok can’t help but frown. Maybe Hangyul doesn’t like him back after all. He hangs up, still a little upset that Hangyul hadn’t accepted his offer to drive him, no matter how close he lives to the restaurant.

By the time he walks in, Hangyul is already sitting in the corner table. He gives a small wave and smiles when the younger doesn’t waiver, instead staring intently at the menu. He’s cute when he’s concentrating, Wooseok thinks.

“Hangyul.” He taps on his shoulder then slides into the seat opposite of him.

“Hello.” Wooseok wants to hide in a corner. So maybe this won’t go as planned. He wants to distract himself, say it’s okay, that it will be fine if his own mentee rejects him. The loud chatters of the other guests fail to drown out his thoughts, not even the constant clinking of glasses rising above the other noises.

“Hello to you, Hangyul.” He giggles to hide his dissatisfaction, but maybe Hangyul can see right through him.

“Are you okay? What happened?” There it is. The concerned tone, the lips pulled into a small frown, leaning in as he puts down the menu. He only shakes his head. “Come on, hyung. We’ve been around each other for so long. I know something’s up.”

“Let’s order first.” He calls the waiter over for their usual order, and when he wants to get back into the conversation, Hangyul beats him to it.

“Why did you order ramen again?”

“Why did  _ you _ order ramen again?”

“It’s a ramen shop!”

“Well, you could’ve ordered sushi or something. Agedashi tofu maybe.”

Hangyul raises an eyebrow. “The tofu is already in our order, hyung.”

“Fine, whatever. It’s not like I was the one who ordered it the first time.”

For the next 10 minutes, as they wait for their food, they launch into a heavily weighted discussion of noodles.

(“No, you eat fettuccine with Alfredo sauce for a reason, Hangyul.”

“I’m eating it with penne. Shut up, hyung.”

“I’m never letting you eat that when you get to my house.” Hangyul turns red, and Wooseok’s eyes wander away as soon as he realizes what he had said.)

When the food arrives, they dig in right away, forgetting each other’s presence. Or at least, Wooseok forgets Hangyul is sitting right in front of him, only drooling over the bowl of ramen as he stabs his chopsticks into the bowl.

“Hyung?” His eyes meet Hangyul’s, and for a second, a feeling of guilt washes over him as Hangyul looks at him like an abandoned puppy.

“Mm?”

“Are you going to tell me what happened?”   
  
“Oh, right.” He sets his chopsticks down. Should he confess right away? What if Hangyul walks out on their lunch date? What if Hangyul doesn’t think it’s a date? As the questions pop up, the insecurity builds up, until he finally decides he will settle with a simple question that won’t push Hangyul away. He can’t imagine how terrible he would feel if Hangyul didn’t even finish his meal, knowing he’s always overworking himself for his thesis.

“Why did you ask me if I had other plans?”

Hangyul’s eyes widen for a brief moment before replying nonchalantly. “I thought you were going to get yourself a date with Seungwoo-hyung.”

First, it’s his spoon he drops, completely drowning into the soup. Then it’s his chopsticks. And when he loses control of his own body, his left wrist drops against the table corner, cracking his watch, followed by glass shattering on the floor. There’s a voice in the back of his head screaming, telling him to stop moving. He does.

A waiter rushes over, asking if the two guests are fine. They nod, and he quickly goes to the back to grab a broom.

“I’m so sorry, hyung. I didn’t know.”

“Didn’t know what?” He snaps, upset that Hangyul would ever think he has a crush on his own boss. His boss who has been his childhood best friend and is an evil workaholic in the office. On top of that, his boss who has been dating his own university classmate. A  _ taken _ one.

“That you were rejected by Seungwoo-hyung.” Maybe Wooseok has just about had it. He’s close to grabbing Hangyul by the collar and strangling him.

Wooseok doesn’t say a word and takes his phone out, dialing Seungwoo’s number. He puts it on speaker and holds the phone out to Hangyul.

“Wooseok? Did you need something for the work?”

He ignores the question. “Seungwoo, do you want to go out with me?” Someone, not Seungwoo, erupts into a cackle.

“Seungyoun says no.” Wooseok gives Hangyul a look, who only looks down in shame. “And I thought you were asking Hangyul out. Did you back out of your own plans?”

When he looks at Hangyul again, the younger’s mouth is ajar, the soup dripping out of his mouth and down his chin. Wooseok forgets about the phone call, and throws a napkin at Hangyul for him to use as he gives a look of disgust.

“Wooseok?”

“Um, yeah? Oh, sorry,” he mutters. He hangs up and sends Seungwoo a text, saying he’s currently eating with Hangyul. Seungwoo replies back with an “I know” back and Wooseok curses. Evil boss indeed.

He watches Hangyul finish up, thinking about what he should do next. Maybe he should still take him home as planned, for he promised to help Hangyul with his thesis. Or maybe he should just leave early so the both of them can get some time and distance to properly think.

Hangyul gets up, with Wooseok trailing close behind, cash in one hand, car keys in his other. He slaps the cash on the front corner and quickly ushers Hangyul out of the restaurant.

He holds the car door open, but when Hangyul walks past the car, he runs after him. “Where are you going?”

“Home.”

“I thought you needed my help with your thesis.”

“Right,” Hangyul mutters. He follows Wooseok obediently and lets him be guided back to the car.

“I really don’t know what you were thinking,” Wooseok starts as he gets into the driver’s seat. “You wanted me to drive to your house while you  _ walked _ ?”

“I just thought you weren’t coming,” he whispers.

“A promise is a promise, Hangyul. You know I never go back on my words.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

The rest of the one minute car ride is silent, but when they get to the underground parking lot, Hangyul starts talking again.

“Hyung, can we go to your house later?”   
  
“Why?”   
  


“So I can eat penne with Alfredo sauce.”

“Lee Hangyul.” The younger starts out in a jog, and when Wooseok catches up, grabbing him by the shoulder, he whines.

“Yes, hyung?”

“Please shut up.”

Wooseok is in shambles when Hangyul opens the front door to his apartment. Clothes thrown on every piece of furniture, chip bags in each corner, soft drink bottles scattered across the hardwood floor. And it somehow doesn’t smell like a pigsty.

“Oh, god.” Hangyul groans as he slips into the hallway. He comes back out with a pair of gloves and proceeds to dash around the room, picking things up left and right, while Wooseok stands around awkwardly.

“Here.” Hangyul pats the only clean space next to him, gesturing Wooseok to come over and sit.

As soon as he sits down, Hangyul snakes his arms around Wooseok’s waist.   
  


“Hyung,” he whines.

“...Yes.”

“I’m soooo happy.” Wooseok can’t help but grin and pat his head. “I like you so much.” He puts his head on Wooseok’s lap and looks up. “I like you a lot.” Hangyul squeals, burying his face in Wooseok’s shirt.

“Me too, Hangyul. I like you a lot,” he says, as he continues stroking Hangyul’s hair.

So maybe his plans were ruined, but at least he still got to confess. Well, he didn’t really since it was technically Seungwoo who revealed Wooseok’s crush on Hangyul.

“Wait, can we go to your place now?”

Wooseok leans down and whispers into his ear. “Do you want to move in with me?”

“Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> I had 5 white day fics planned but since they all popped up in my brain last minute I could only do one of them. held a poll and two options were tied but the other one was yocat so I decided I would write gyulcat this time :3


End file.
